


His Voice

by Burning_time



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_time/pseuds/Burning_time
Summary: Craig finds out that he can help people by using his voice
Relationships: Craig Jones/Joey Jordison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	His Voice

It's over, the first gig the have ever played is over and Craig can't help but be happy, he played guitar like a god and no one messed anything up, they all did a good job. He's proud and after packing his gear he goes to the small dressing room back stage that they normally use to hang out in.

He opens the door and finds no one but their small innocent drummer Joey sitting in the couch reading a magazine. Craig stares as Joey looks up and smiles "Hi Craig." He says. Craig doesn't answer Joey probably knows that he doesn't speak unless he has to.

Craig is a little awkward but gets in the room and quietly suts the door behind him and sits besides the drummer. He doesn't really spend that much time around Joey. Joey is 16, he's just a kid, an very innocent one. And even if Craig is only 3 years older, when he gets out he likes to have an (illegal) beer and hear his friends talk about crazy and kinky sex that he might end up having later.

Because of that he doesn't really get along with Joey, the only thing they have in common is that they play in a band, the same band and that's why they know eachother. You see, Joey is as innocent as a kid can be. He has never had an alcoholic drink and never had sex and probably never jacked off .

Craig finds that really weird, when he was 16 he was almost drowning in his own come because there was so much, but Joey is the opposite. Sometimes Craig wonders if the little guy's balls have even drooped yet.

Craig has slept with God knows how many people, men, women, friends, enemies and with all that experience he can't deny that is Joey a hot little thing, if Joey wasn't that innocent they might have ended up sleeping together like Craig sometimes does with friends.

And here he is sitting besides someone so innocent that he is afraid to look at him. "Craig? Can I ask you something?" Joey asks putting down the magazine. Craig nods his head curiously. "Hmm why don't you ever talk?" He asks looking away and then again at him but never making eye contact, there it is the shyness, the innocence.

Craig just looks at him, looking at him like someone that doesn't want to talk. "Com'on answer me, I won't tell anyone that you have a voice or can talk" Joey continues, tugging his arm and looking up at him. Craig can't believe how Joey cut lookse like that, so pretty and, well, innocent.

"I like being quiet." Craig hears himself say before he realises he is even talking. "Oh, wow, so you do talk!" Joey says excitedly while hugging the arm that he was holding. "So why do you like beging quiet? Everyone needs to communicate." Joey says looking up, still hugging his arm.

"I have no idea how to answer that, please stop asking questions." Craig answers looking up at the sealing ceiling.

"Make me stop!" Joey laughs.

"Ya? Then answer me this, have you ever jerked off?" Craig spits back.

The grip on Craig's arm lossens until there isn't one and Joey just looks away picks up his magazine pretends to read while using his hair as a shield around his face. This, this is why Craig likes to be quiet, he always ends up hurting someone.

Craig knows that he hit a nerve. He knows that what he said was wrong. Trying to apologise, Craig, tugs Joey's shoulder to make him look at him and gives the small guy an apologetic look. Joey looks away and continues pretending that he doesn't exist.

Craig can't blame the drummer, he was just having fun, he wasn't bullying Craig for not talking, but still Craig said something that just slipped out of him. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business." Craig says looking down at the drummer, but shutting himself up afterwards to make sure that nothing else gets out.

Joey looks up at Craig like a child that has been hit for the first time. Craig can't help but feel guilty, why did he have to remind the drummer of something that he probably doesn't want to be reminded of? Craig watches as Joey pulls his knees to is chest and looks down. "Is it that........that obvious?" Joey asks with a low voice and not looking up.

Craig nods when Joey does looks up, it is obvious. Everyone can tell that Joey avoids conversations about drinking and fucking like the plague, no one brings it up though, everyone just knows to keep quiet except the master of silence himself.

Joey looks down again and moments pass until Craig decides to put arm around him to give him some comfort. This wasn't really what Craig wanted to do for the rest of night, but what could he do? He got himself into this.

Craig needed to say something to Joey, to comfort him or to help him. But Craig isn't good with words, or with helping people and an wave of anxiety falls over him, he really doesn't know what to do, he's never been in Joey's place, he doesn't know how to help.

Craig's mind stops for a second, he has an arm around a kid that is about to cry because of something he said, he just needs to say something to calm him down. "Have you ever...umm....talked to anyone about it?"

Joey shakes his head in response. "You....you should" Craig says nervously

"I'm too shy to do that." Joey munbles, still not looking up.

Craig doesn't really know what to say. Minutes pass and they both stay quiet. Until Craig's curiosity takes over him and he decides that he's going to help the little guy out and know what the hell is going on. "Joey...?" The drummer looks up. "You can talk to me....if you want."

Joey looks up at Craig, not giving an immediate response. "That would be nice." He says looking away again. Craig smiles, he wants joey get it over with and start talking about his problems so he can help him, that would be a lot easier for Craig but probably not for Joey. Craig is okay with helping Joey and talking to him about stuff that normal people would find awkward, Craig has heard a lot worse, talking about someone that can't jerk off can't be compared to all the things that he has heard.

The only thing Craig doesn't like about this helping Joey thing is that he has to talk, ask questions and answer some himself. But what can he do? He can't just leave the kid alone to deal with his problems. "So hmm..." Craig figures that can make this easier for both of them by actually using his voice. "I'm not really.... good with words y'know? I'll try to talk but if you ask me something it might take me a little to answer because..... I'm not good at talking." Craig says nervously. "But you don't have to be shy when talking about it, trust me, I've for sure heard worse." He quickly adds.

Joey looks at Craig, this time looking very relieved. "Thank you so much Craig, it's really nice if you." Joey smiles. Craig leans himself closer to Joey tightening his arm around him a bit and Joey moves himself until his comfortable his knees are still pushed to his chest but this time his isn't looking down.

"So...why don't you jerk off?" Craig slowly asks knowing that Joey might be a little too shy to answer. And he is. Craig watches as Joey looks to the side. If Joey isn't going to answer him in a sentence then Craig is going to make him yes or no questions so it's easier for him to answer. He is the talker now.

"Is it because you don't know how to do it?" Craig asks and Joey shakes his head.

"Are you afraid to do it." Joey shakes his head agian.

"Does it hurt when you try?" He shakes his head.

"Is it because you can't get hard?" Craig asks and watches as Joey nods slowly.

"Do you know why?" Joey nods.

"Then why?"

"You're going to find that kinda weird." Joey quietly responds.

"No I am not."

"Yes you are!"

"Joey, calm down and answer me this, do you know a guy named Corey Taylor?"

"Isn't that the singer for stone sour? That guy with a huge neck that only talks about......really kinky sex?"

"Yep, we share an apartment with another guy. That means I get to hear and sometimes see what he does....." Craig laughs and looks at Joey who gives him a discussed face which he finds cute.

"But back to what we where talking about, I am not going to think any thing you tell me weird." Craig says while pushing Joey closer to comfort him, also hoping that this half cuddle thing makes Joey less shy. "Joey....can you tell me why? You really don't need to be afraid to do so."

"I can't get hard while thinking...... about women." Joey says, voice as low as possible almost wishing that Craig couldn't hear. He looks away quickly after seeing Craig looking at him, he regrets it, he feels like he should have hold his mouth shut.

"Are you gay?" Craig asks softly hoping he wouldn't hurt Joey with the question while he keep his hold on the small drummer not really bothering if the answer is yes or no.

"I can't be." Joey responds, his voice cracking.

"Why not, Joey? If you're not into women then, what's the problem with being gay?"

"My dad will kill me."

Craig pushes Joey onto his lap, slowly running his hands up and down the drummers back. "Y'know Joey, no one should define your sexuality for you, that's like taking your life away from you." Craig can feel Joey crying, his shirt is getting a little wet because the drummer is hugging him while doing so. Craig carefully puts his hand under Joey jaw and slowly pushes him up until they are making eye contact. "Did you hear me?" Joey nods.

Craig wipes the small tears coming out of Joey eyes and finds himself at a completely loss of control as he leans down and sweetly kisses Joey's lips. They stay locked for a moment and when they pull away, Craig, looks at Joey curiously wondering if he made a mistake or not. There's a shy smile on the other lips and Craig figures that it wasn't such a bad idea to kiss him after all.

Therefore he does it again but this time just three short lasting kisses, before giving him another longer one. Joey smiles and Craig runs his hands through Joey's hair. "Joey? Do you know how to make out?" Craig knows the answer, so it doesn't surprise him that Joey blushes and shakes his head. "Do you want to learn?"

∆

They spent an hour making out, Joey had learned with ease and sometimes seemed brave enough to lead the kiss for some seconds. Craig had runned his hands down to Joey's ass, who was okay with them being there.

Joey's lets out a soft sigh as they pull away, Craig smiles and brings a hand up to caress the others face while letting the other stay where it is. "Did you like that?" Craig asks before he leans down to kiss Joey's check.

"Yes."

"Do you want more?" He whisperes and hears Joey gasp as he moves a hand to his waist and brings him closer.

"Yes."

"Good..." Craig half says half moans with anticipation. "Can I get up to lock the door then" Joey nods and Craig liftes him off his lap. On his way to lock the door he turns on a little lamp besides the couch and shuts the light making everything a little more romantic for Joey who's about to try something completly new.

When Craig is sure that the door is well locked he's gets back to Joey and encourages him to lay down on the couch. Craig takes his own shirt of and gets on the couch where he hovers above the smaller and watches him bring his hands up to slowly explore his chest. 

After sometime Craig starts tugging at Joey's shirt, wanting it off the drummer and when Joey realises what he wants, he slowly takes his hands of Craig's chest and takes his shirt of. Craig smiles and runs a hand down Joey's chest. Afterwards he leans down and puts most of his weight on the little drummer who seems to like it and begins kissing his neck.

Joey whimpers under Craig's every touch, loving every minute of something that he has dreamed about for so long. Craig is trying to mark Joey's pale skin with love bites when he stops, eager for more, eager for Joey. "Joey....?" He leans up again and looks at him. "Can I fuck you?" He carefully asks. Joey looks away for a second and then back at him again.

"Yes."

Craig smiles placing a hand on Joey's clothed crotch rubbing him and watching as Joey's expression changes. He gets of Joey for a second to take his pants of and catches a glimpse of Joey's desperate look. "Want me to continue?" He asks and sees Joey nod. "Ya? I'm going to get some lube, I think I left my bag here." 

I takes a little for Craig to find it but he comes right back when he does, settling himself above him. He places on top of Joey's pants right where you open then, looking down at Joey as to silently question if he can open then. Which he begins doing so when Joey smiles, sliding Joey's pants of his small body leaving them both in there boxers.

Craig runs his hands all over Joey's body, chest, thighs, neck, everywhere and ends with placing two fingers under Joey's boxers, dangerously close to his cock. "I'm going to take your boxers of you now, is that okay?" Craig asks sand admires the sight of the smaller slowly nodding. He slides Joey's boxers of him in seconds, leaving the drummer naked and wanting more.

Craig carefully spreads Joey's legs and sits down in between them, he places one of his hands on Joey's thighs and moves it teasingly to his hardening dick, gripping it and moving his hand up and down. Joey moans immediately at the touch, feeling a pleasure that he has never felt before.

He continues jerking him of for a little. When he stops, he has his hands slick with precome which he takes and puts on Joey's entrance, hearing the drummer gasp at the touch. Then he takes the lube and slicks three fingers with the liquid, rubbing Joey's hole with one while watching Joey's face for signs of uncomfortableness and dislike.

Joey is whimpering, spreading his legs more and indicating Craig to continue. Craig gets the message and slowly pushes a finger in while Joey let's ou a high pitched moan that sounds like heaven for Craig. "Ohhhh, wooow..... that's...." Joey says while Craig moves his fingers experimentally. "It might feel a little weird, it'll feel much better just give it a second." He says, stilling his finger and leaning in to kiss Joey's thigh.

And it did, after a couple of moments Craig began moving his finger again and for Joey it felt he could just come then and there. He didn't resist moaning when Craig started teasing him with a second. And he completely lost control when the third was in, he began moaning louder, moving his hips, he just can't control anything because he is under such intense pleasure. Craig decides to bend his finger inwards to Joey's walls, he searching for that specific spot that'll make Joey go crazy and he finds it quickly, giving Joey more new sensation and making he's body shake. After rubbing that spot a couple more times, he makes Joey moan and arches his back and in seconds, Craig, is watching as Joey comes for the first time in his life, the white seed spilling onto his stomach.

Joey stays still after coming, his head is spinning, he felt so good that he can't even think and even though it's over he is still in a state of pure bliss. Craig decides to not pull his fingers out, hoping that in a couple of minutes Joey can be able to take something bigger. They just stay still and minutes pass by.

Craig is getting desperate, his fingers are still inside Joey and his dick has been hard for so long that it hurts, he wants to fuck Joey so badly. But he makes himself patient, not wanting to force him to do anything that he might regret. Meanwhile Joey is a hot mess, he's face is flushed, his eyes are closed, breathing heavily. He is still trying to process everything that happened.

Time goes by and Joey finally opens his eyes and looks up at Craig. He has caught his breath but he is still flushed. Joey can feel Craig's fingers inside in and realises what Craig has in mind. "You can fuck me now." He breathes. Craig doesn't need anymore encouragement, he pulls his finger out, takes his underwear of and slicks his cock with lube. Joey is curiously watching while Craig does all those things, trying to catch a glimpse of the other naked.

Craig places himself in a position where he can fuck Joey while he's laying down and slowly presses the tip of his cock to Joey's entrance. Joey sighs at the felling of Craig's cock and moans as Craig carefully slides into him. Joey feels full, Craig's cock is bigger than his fingers, but that was to be expected. Craig stays still, hoping that Joey can adjust quickly to the different size so he won't get hurt.

Minutes pass by until Craig tries to slowly push out and in again. "Ohhhhh...... that's so good" Joey moans and Craig lets out a gasp. He does it again and moans, Joey is tight, but that isn't a surprise. He looks at Joey who seems to be enjoying this as much as he is and beings moving, watching as Joey expression gets over taken by the pleasure making them him moan.

Craig sets a steady pace, neither going to slow nor to hard, just perfect. Joey by now has let go of all control, he's a shaking beautiful mess, he's moaning with every move and arching his back, he's loving it. Craig sets the pace up a bit moaning as Joey muscles work him, the tightness of Joey's body is making him see stars.

Just as Joey thought that this couldn't get any better, Craig, hits his prostate and he cries out. Joey is getting closer and closer to coming and Craig is following right behind. He trusts into Joey and hits his prostate again, making that drummer nearly scream. "Oh, Craig..... It's so good... Oh!" He moans and looks down to see Craig's hips trusting into his, then looks up again and makes eye contact with Craig who is looking right back at him.

Craig stops with the take it easy thing and begins nailing Joey, making sure that he's always hitting is prostate. That gets Joey to cry out for one last time and lose it as he comes, adding to the cum that was on his stomach. The beautiful sight of Joey coming and the muscles spasming around his cock is enough to send Craig over the edge too with a long, deep moan.

Craig pulls out and lays himself besides Joey and brings the smaller close, cuddling him and kissing him while he lets him stay in the bliss like state for as long as possible.

It takes Joey a while to come back to being conscious, but when he does he has Craig arms wrapped around his naked body with his face buried into Craig's chest. He looks up at Craig who leans down to give him a kiss. "Are you okay? Did you enjoy it?" Craig asks after pulling away, hoping like hell that he hadn't done anything wrong

"Yes and yes." Joey smiles and Craig smiles back, pulling him closer and leaning down to kiss him again. Minutes pass by as they stay locked and Joey breaks the kiss, looking at Craig he asks. "Shit, we should get out of here before the bar closes.....if it hasn't closed yet."

"It closes at 5:30 am and I have no idea what time it is."

"I parted my watch in my bag before the show." Joey says and starts getting up

"Let me pick it up for you." Craig smiles and goes over to the bag where he finds the watch in the front pocket.

"It's 4:27 am, we still have some time." Craig says and gives the watch to Joey, then he goes for his bag to get something.

"Craig? Where are you going?" Joey asks worried, hoping that Craig isn't gathering his stuff to leave.

Craig comes back with something in his hand, a big smile on his face and butt naked. "I was just picking up some tissues to clean you up." He says sitting besides Joey where begins to do so. "Thank you." Joey says, he is really thankful for Craig being so nice, helping him and now talking care of him

After getting cleaned and dressed they both lay down on the couch cuddling but not talking. Joey is loving every moment of it, having buried his face in Craig's chest again, but this time to listen to his heartbeat.

"Joey?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can we go somewhere else? I'm not really keen on being here anymore." Craig asks.

"Where? I don't really feel like going home."

"We can go back to my apartment."

"I don't really feel like dealing with people that might question why I'm there...." Joey mumbles

"It's Saturday night that means that Corey is out drinking, maybe doing drugs, if he comes home to night he won't question you and my other roommate is visiting his parents. We'll have the place for ourselves."

"Then let's go." Joey smiles, giving Craig's chest a kiss.


End file.
